The present disclosure relates to an automated player for playing stringed instruments. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an automated apparatus for playing unmodified stringed instruments such as a guitar.
Stringed instruments, such as the modem guitar, are played by causing physical vibration to the strings of the instrument. The guitar has traditionally been played by setting the instrument in the musician's lap or suspending it from a strap over his shoulder and plucking or strumming the six strings with the right hand using either the fingertips or a small, plastic or tortoise-shell plectrum or “pick”. Different musical notes are possible by pressing the individual strings against the front face of the neck or fingerboard of the guitar using the fingers of the left hand. When a string is depressed, it bridges over frets, raised metal ribs embedded in the fingerboard, and thus shortens the vibrating portion of the string and causes a higher musical pitch. Such is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,904, which is directed to an automated player and is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.